The Story of Octavian
by ThePineconeAuthor
Summary: When people look back on Octavian today, they see a monster who nearly destroyed Rome. He was blind to his enemies and stubborn. However, he had a bad life. Here is his story
1. The Past

"You need to!" ordered a tall, bulky man who radiated a yellow aura that smelled like burnt rubber.

"Why?!" a teenager with blond curly hair, sunglasses, and t-shirts and jeans asked.

"Don't question me!"

"But father..."

"Yes I know she is your daughter, but the Olympians are going to be in danger! You can't let this happen."

"..."

"Look, I know you don't want to do this but I command you. Also, you might be destroyed."

"Fine."

It was a nice day, Poseidon was calm and relaxed, Zeus went on his month long break, and Hermes was too busy with packages to bother anyone. Apollo was driving the warm sun across the sky before he got pulled over by Zeus. At first, he was afraid he drove and hit a traffic cone or parked on the red line or something, but the news was much worse.

"Kill your daughter and her husband." Zeus had said as he walked out casually. "And you have to, I will be monitoring the spirits going into the Underworld."

Apparently, the Fates and his Oracle (rats!) had predicted that Apollo's daughter, Solana, was going to give birth to a child who might destroy Olympus.

Of course, being Olympian Gods who lived for billions of years, they did the natural thing: kill and annihilate all potential threats.

Zeus continued on his way whistling while Apollo seemed very interested in his feet.

Sighing, he drove his Maserati Spyder at the minimum speed limit. He never paused to look at the Chinese Celestial dragons, or the other sun gods like Ra hobbling around on a cane.

Finally, he reached the bright yellow house of his daughter, who was the best soldier of her legion, once the praetor, before retiring with the other praetor. She was skilled, quick, strong, and loyal. She had lived her peaceful life in New Rome with honor and now she was going to die in the hands of someone who didn't even want to harm her.

Upon entering the borders, he felt his personality change. Although Apollo is still named Apollo, the Roman form is more sophisticated, and just as respected as Zeus himself. Everyone needs the sun.

Apollo parked his team of horses and flew down through the window. He say a pregnant woman who was close to delivering a child, and her husband comforting her.

"I will be monitoring the spirits going into the Underworld." Zeus' voice came into his head. But, he could save someone. He could save the child and pardon his daughter and her husband into Elysium!

Apollo felt a little more confident as he raised his bow. His hand was shaky as he clutched the arrow. At the last minute he chickened out and switched to the arrow of healing. Miraculously, the child was born, with one spaghetti colored hair on his forehead. Then, he released the arrows.

Apollo took the child to Lupa, and gave him his blessings. The child had a harp tattoo which symbolized his power of prophecy. As the god of music, poetry, and theater, he gave the child a strong and convincing voice and prophecized the boy would be a strong and powerful leader, but die to help defeat a strong threat. He will fight for what is right, and save Rome.

Anyway, the child was named after the legendary Caesar Augustus. He will be a strong and powerful leader. He will be convincing and die in the hands of a powerful enemy, believing he was a savior of Rome. After all, his name was Octavian.


	2. Lester Papadopoulos

As Octavian grew up, Lupa found out that the blessing of Apollo can give his worst traits as well.

Pride, vanity, jealously, and being very used to have everything he wanted.

One day, he was fighting the older kids.

"Give it back!" he screamed

Lupa watched, for her pups need to learn how to fight their own battles. However, if it was serious, she would interfere.

"Hah! What is this thing's name anyway?"

"Lester Papadopoulos!"

The other kids had grabbed Octavian's stuffed bear, the leader of the group being Jason Grace, a son of Jupiter.

"What a stupid name!"

"I made it up!" Later, Zeus would think about a way to use this name, and name SOMEONE SPECIAL after this bear.

"Well you can say goodbye to Lesser PapaMcShizzle!"

"NOOO!"

Lupa suddenly remembered something. This was found in Octavian's cradle, which meant this was the last gift he had from his parents. She was about to dart forward and end the fight, but something mysterious happened.

Octavian pulled. Jason and his buddies pulled. The bear ripped in half and Octavian wailed.

Suddenly, a ball of light floated from the bear's head, blasting loud music as it drifted towards Octavian. Octavian froze in terror as it flew into the Mark of Apollo. Then, he glowed with light and laughed.

"Ah...I can see everything! Thank you Jason Grace and you cronies. I am looking at the future now!"

Jason and his friends ran away, later forgetting what had happened that day and wondering why Octavian acted so cold to them.

They may have forgotten, but he didn't. Octavian would always remember Lester Papadopoulos and the white ball of light. The blessing of Apollo and how he had his fortune telling powers. His last touch with his parents. His legacy.


End file.
